Electrical connection terminals of the present type have been developed for devices having closed housings and are known as so-called feed-through terminals. German patent specification DE 32 31 690 C2 describes a terminal housing made up of two parts, in which the outer part can be moved to the housing wall from the outside, while the inner part can be moved to the housing wall from the inside, said parts being attached to each other by means of connecting elements associated with each other, especially latching elements that can be latched to each other, a process in which they accommodate the housing wall between them. The type of feed-through terminals under discussion here have to be guided towards each other from both sides of the housing wall and they latch in such a manner that a simple removal of the feed-through terminal is not possible. If the terminal is nevertheless detached again, the latching tabs wear out, which could detrimentally affect the tight fit. As a result, the entire terminal has to be replaced. Moreover, the housing walls can exhibit manufacturing tolerances that cannot be compensated for by the wedge shape of the terminal means, so that a tight fit is not always possible.
German patent application DE 103 15 661 A1 describes a wall feed-through terminal in which a locking mechanism is provided that uses a pivotable actuation wedge and that is joined to the locking mechanism in one piece. The locking element for attaching the terminal housing is inserted together with the terminal housing into an opening in the metallic wall of the device or housing, where it is clamped with a pivotable actuation wedge. Even though this described teaching allows a simple attachment and detachment of the wall feed-through terminal, the provided flexible connection web is susceptible to torsion and can already be damaged if the actuation tool is guided slightly incorrectly. Moreover, the provided ribs wear out in response to frequent opening and closing of the actuation device.